JAMU
by Kaho
Summary: Sasuke seorang duda beranak satu dan Sasori si perjaka tua naksir sama Sakura si tukang jamu yang baru-baru ini lewat di perkomplekan rumahnya. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka?/Humor gagal! yang nggak suka Sasuke sama Sasori dinistain harap jangan baca/ just for fun!/one shot/ mind to read and review?/


**JAMU**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Kaho**

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **GARING KRIUK, OOC BANGET, TYPO,**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam duduk di teras rumahnya. Tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar koran yang dibawanya. Rambutnya klimis, pakaiannya rapi, dan wanginya aduhai sekali, bahkan lalat pun langsung mabok kala menciumnya. Uchiha Sasuke, duda berusia 32 tahun itu sesekali menoleh kearah kaca untuk melihat kerapian rambutnya. Jarang-jarang pada hari minggu seperti ini dia bangun pagi, apalagi sudah mandi. Bahkan putri semata wayangnya –Sarada- pun bingung, ada apa gerangan dengan ayahnya ini. Biasanya sih sang ayah nggak akan bangun sebelum bedug 12. Bahkan ayahnya yang nggak pernah menata rambutnya kini dengan antusias memakai _pomade_. Asal tahu saja, kesehariannya rambut Sasuke bak pemain _hentai_ cowok yang nggak keliatan matanya. Tapi sekarang rambutnya dia belah tengah bak vokalis band.

Sasuke kembali membuka korannya, tapi tentu saja sedari tadi matanya melihat kearah lain. Dia sedang mununggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang membuatnya rela melawan gravitasi di hari minggu. Seseorang yang membuatnya rela menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga wajah tampannya tersebar begitu saja.

"Nih, pa." Sarada naruh segelas kopi di meja. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu menatap aneh kearah papanya yang memang sekarang sedang terlihat aneh, apalagi model rambut belah tengahnya itu. Sarada sendiri sudah biasa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, apalagi di hari minggu, hari dimana papanya ngebo sampe siang. Jadi tidak masalah kalo pas hari minggu papanya bangun siang.

"Oh, yayaya." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk namun matanya tetap mengawasi jalan di depan komplek perumahannya.

"Oh, _ohayou_ , Sarada- _chan_."

Sasuke menoleh cepat. Ini dia, si tengil yang ikut-ikutan mangkal di teras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Perjaka tua yang berusia 30 tahun. Dia yang biasanya jarang keluar rumah, sekarang rajin banget. Dia ganteng sih, yah tapi gantengan Sasuke kemana mana. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum narsis. Sasuke kembali melirik kearah Sasori, rupanya dia juga turut memakai _pomade_ untuk meng-klimiskan rambutnya.

" _Mu, jamu!"_

Sasuke dan Sasori menegang bersamaan. Sasuke melipat korannya lalu menghadap kaca untuk memeriksa rambutnya. Sementara Sasori nyemprotin pewangi dalam mulutnya. Kedua pria itu lantas kembali duduk sok keren. Di perempatan sana, tepatnya di dekat kediaman Sasori orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Seorang gadis belia membawa sebuah _bakul_ jamu berjalan melenggak lenggok sangat menggoda. Bokongnya kesana kemari kesana kemari membuat para lelaki pusing dibuatnya. Rambut pinknya sengaja di cepol, katanya sih biar nggak ribet pas ngracik jamunya. Senyumnya selalu merekah, terus menuturkan kata-kata yang indah menurut kedua pria tersebut. Dan inilah biangkerok dari semua 'kerajinan' dua pria tadi. Haruno Sakura, si mbak-mbak jamu berusia 23 tahun yang baru-baru ini ber- _catwalk_ di sekitar perkomplekan rumah mereka. Karena masing-masing dari Sasuke maupun Sasori bekerja dari senin sampe sabtu, mereka ngebela belain untuk bangun pagi dan mengurangi jatah istirahatnya demi ketemu mbak mbak ayu si penjual jamu yang suaranya sangat merdu, apalagi pas ditusuk pasti bunyinya ah uh ah uh.

"Mas jamu mas?" Sakura berhenti tepat di pembatas rumah Sasuke dan Sasori, "Masih anget bin seger lho mas."

"Jamu ndak mas? Ada jamu kuat juga lho." Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke dan Sasori adu lirikan. Lalu dengan secepat kilat mereka balapan lari nyamperin Sakura. Sarada yang sedari tadi masih anteng nganga.

"Jadi, mau pesen apa mas?" Sakura meletakkan _bakul_ nya dan berjongkok.

Sasuke dan Sasori yang lagi ngebenerin rambutnya noleh lalu masang wajah yang diganteng-gantengin.

"Jamu kuat." Jawab mereka berbarengan. Dan mereka pun saling toleh.

"Udah aku tebak." Sakura bicara dengan medok, "Kalian memang butuh itu." Sakura menuangkan jamunya, "Nih, biar istrinya pada ketagihan." Kata Sakura lagi sambil ngasih jamunya pada Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aku masih perjaka kok, mbak." Sasori ngibasin rambutnya sok keren, matanya disipit-sipitin kayak anak prawan alay yang lagi poto.

"Owh.. belum laku to mas, _ealah_ ganteng-ganteng kok jomblo." Kata Sakura disusul kekehan dari Sasuke. Sasori melirik lalu menghabiskan jamunya.

"Lalu mas ini juga nggak laku?" Sakura noleh kearah Sasuke.

"La—"

"Dia duda mbak, ditinggal kabur istrinya gara-gara tititnya kecil." Sasori memotong sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab. Kini giliran Sasuke yang melotot kearah Sasori. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalo tititnya kecil, emang pernah lihat? Coba kalo liat tititnya pasti minta juga dia, Eh? Sori, no homo!

"Ya ampun mas, kamu kasian banget. Nih aku kasih biar tititnya gede." Sakura menambah jamu ditangan Sasuke, dan itu sukses hampir membuat Sasori ketawa kepingkal-pingkal. "tititnya besar juga kuat." Dan lagi Sasori hampir terjungkal menawan tawa.

"Bukan tititku yang kecil, tapi lobangnya yang kegedean." Ketus Sasuke sambil meminum kedua gelas jamu di tangannya.

"Mbak, jamu kuatnya di jamin manjur kan?" kata Sasori. Sebenernya dia nggak tahu buat apa minum jamu kuat toh dia _home alone_. Begitu pula Sasuke yang nggak punya istri. Yah terpaksalah mereka main sendiri malam ini.

" _Iyo_ mas, tak jamin kuat." Kata Sakura sambil merapikan bakulnya. "Suamiku juga tak kasih jamu itu tiap malep mantep pokoknya."

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tik**_

"SUAMI?!"

Sakura mengendik kaget saat kedua pria di depannya berteriak. "Aduh kaget aku mas. Iya mas. Tuh dia lagi nunggu di teras rumah." Sakura nuding ke rumah tepat di sebelah rumah Sasuke, disana seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan masker sedang berdiri. "Itu suamiku mas. Kami pindah sebulan yang lalu, mau ngunjungin kalian tapi kalian pada kerja. Jadi nggak sempet. Aku pulang dulu ya mas. Ada kencan." Kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

Sasuke dan Sasori saling toleh. Sementara Sakura berjalan masuk dan di gandeng oleh suaminya.

"Untung udah minum jamu kuat ya, Sas." Dengus Sasori miris.

"...Hn."

Kedua pria itu akhirnya kelesotan setelah mengetahui kalo sang pujaan hati telah bersuami. Yah beginilah cinta deritanya tiada akhir.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Oke, nggak tahu ini apa xD lama nggak bikin humor, moga dapet lucunya. Mohon jangan gebukin author karna telah menistakan SasuSaso xD


End file.
